Merry Christmas, Son Goten!
by AShrinkingViolet
Summary: It's Goten's first time going to the Brief's annual winter party as Trunks' boyfriend and he really doesn't want to mess this up. Rated T for language and implied sex.


Goten looked at his boyfriend, "What if I fuck up?"

"Chibi, you worry too much. There isn't anything you can do that my father hasn't done at least twenty times before," Trunks smiled and kissed his cheek.

The Son boy puffed out his chest and checked his appearance in the car's mirror. Trunks shook his head.

"Ready?"

Goten took in a deep breath, "I guess."

The couple walked arm and arm into the Capsule Corps. Foyer, where they were instantly bombarded.

"Oh! Look! What a cute couple they make!"

"So handsome! Too bad they're gay!"

Even though he and Trunks certainly were not gay, but bisexual and pansexual respectively.

Comments like these made Goten bite the inside of his cheek. He looked toward his boyfriend, only to see the world's best poker face. Oh yeah. He'd gone through this before. The younger man felt his lover's fingers tighten around his own. But he smiled and laughed as old clients, new networking opportunities, and reporters all gathered around to get a slice of recognition from Trunks Briefs, newly inducted CEO of The Capsule Corporation.

Trunks guided Goten through the crème de la crème of West City society to the Briefs family's personal dance hall. A giant Christmas tree was in the center and it gleamed like a star. It was almost as though the dozens of crystal imported chandeliers weren't needed. The tree, with its thousands of glass ornaments, hundreds of strings of lights, and hand-crafted needles, could light up the entire room by itself.

"Boys! You-who!" Bunny Briefs swayed with upmost grace through the throng of people in her home to her grandchildren, "Martini?"

"No thanks, grandma," Trunks smiled at her, "You wouldn't have, by chance, seen mom around have you?"

"She's still trying to wrestle your father into a tux. I tell you, that man is stubborn! That's where you get it from Trunks. Goten, did I ever tell you? When Trunks was a tot he refused to put on his clothes, so he'd just run around naked-"

"Trunks! Goten!" Trunks' younger sister picked up the beverage from the tray her grandmother was holding, "Come with me. People have been asking for you since the party started!"

Trunks thanked God, but Goten just snickered at his boyfriend. Bulla smiled and waved her hand for them to follow her.

"You didn't see Marron come in, did you?" Bulla took a sip of her drink, trying to conceal her excitement. But Goten could feel it coming off her in waves.

"Why are you so anxious to see her?" Trunks' lavender brow raised.

"I haven't seen her in, like, three years!" She said coolly.

Her brother's eyes narrowed, "Whatever you say."

The trio entered a more crowded section of the hall. The Briefs kids were fine, though annoyed, in the crowd, Goten lingering like a ghost. Eventually, Marron Chestnut entered the room. Her parents and uncle behind her. Trunks' smiled.

"Oh, that's the reason."

Bra glared at Trunks, "What are you talking about?"

Trunks nodded to the direction of the entrance. A celebrated male model stepped in behind Marron's family. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. Bra sighed.

"Jesus, Bulla, have you no shame?"

The bluenette chuckled, "Goten, don't judge me, you stole Trunks from right under Marron's nose."

Goten's cheeks turned pink, "Shut up! I did not!"

Trunks nuzzled him, "You kinda did."

"God, you're both terrible. I hope you get coal for Christmas." Goten crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

Trunks laughed. Bra rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Well," She threw her azure hair over her shoulder, "If you two will excuse me, I have a man to catch."

"Godspeed, you homewrecker," Trunks gave a two finger salute.

Bra flipped him the bird and 'wandered' toward the Chestnuts. Trunks rolled his eyes and again lead his chibi to the buffet table. Goten silently thanked Kami for the brief interlude. He pulled the collar of his tux.

Trunks looked at his boyfriend, "You're doing just fine. Welcome to the life of the rich and famous. You'll get used to it in time."

Goten inhaled and piled on food on his plate. Many people gapped at his appetite, but the raven haired demi saiyan couldn't care less. He was hungry and a bit annoyed. People, especially so many strangers in one place, just weren't the country-born man's forte.

They took a seat. A waiter appeared with two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. He poured the golden liquid into the glasses.

"Wow, this must be important. You're mom's using manual labor," Goten chuckled.

"Robots scared the guests last time. One poured coffee directly onto the crotch of one of our competitors last winter. Hilarious, but a bit of an obstacle in the way of 'friendly' rivalry." Trunks took a sip of his drink.

Goten followed suit. Before he realized, he'd drained the entire glass. He felt himself relax.

It may not have been the brightest idea, but it would be better than spending the entire night locked in a perpetual state of anxiety. He hailed the waiter.

A few hours later, the crowd turned toward the top of the stairs. Bulma was as radiant as ever with an aggravated Vegeta on her arm. Trunks sighed. Goten's cheeks were flushed.

"Hey…Trunksie…you're really pretty."

"Goten, try to sit up, my parents are coming over," He moved a hair that had fallen into the raven's eyes.

Bulma pulled her grumpy husband to Trunks' table. Goten sobered up under Vegeta's icy glare. Even though he'd known the saiyan prince since childhood, he was still his boyfriend's father and he was still intimidating as fuck. He wanted to impress him, and from the look on his face, he hadn't done a good job of it.

Vegeta grunted at him, eyes moving from the crown of his head to his toes.

Goten got up, "Don't mean to be rude, but I need to powder my nose."

He went upstairs, his mind on splashing some cold water on his face. He needed to at last look sober. He stopped when he felt Bulla's ki spike. He slowly rounded the corner, scared that he'd find the princess in a dangerous situation. The worst played in his mind.

'Oh my god. She's gonna die. She's dead. Dead. Deeaaadd. It'll be all my fault! Then Trunks will never marry me! Wow, Goten, think about yourself! She's probably in-'

A soft moan interrupted his thoughts. He quickly crotched behind a wall. Between Bulla's bedroom and the hall closet was the woman herself. Between her legs was Marron's uncle, his face partially obscured by the skirt of Bulla's red dress.

So it wasn't Marron's _date_ she was after.

Goten tried to make as little noise as possible, but wound up tripping in front of the two.

"Goten!" Bulla gasped.

17 stood up abruptly, wiping off the corner of his mouth.

Goten backed away, "I didn't…I didn't…"

"See anything," the android said coldly, smoothing out his hair.

Bulla cleared her throat. She turned away from her brother's boyfriend to readjust her panties.

"So…um…how'd this happen?"

The young woman ignored his question and poked Goten hard in the chest, "Not a word of what you've seen to anyone."

Bulla looked at her partner and pecked his lips, "I'll take care of you later."

He purred and stroked her hair. Goten coughed and the two broke apart.

"No one," They said in unison.

The android let his…girlfriend? Mate? One night stand?...descend the stairs before him. 17 turned his head, icy blue eyes bore into Goten's before he turned away. The saiyan felt as though he'd seen something that couldn't explain. Something so ridiculous that it couldn't exist, but it did. He quickly walked into the bathroom, washing his hands and his face.

He walked down the steps. 17 and Bra had gone their separate ways. 17 trying to outdrink Mr. Satan, Bra flirting with every man in passing, but never letting them touch her. Goten could see the android looking over at her every so often.

Something told Goten this was more than just a passing fancy. Trunks wrapped an arm around Goten's waist and pulled him close as he spoke to his parents, eyes moving to Vegeta every so often. Goten tried his hardest to prove himself worthy.

What Vegeta wouldn't say was that he already approved of Goten. While Goten wouldn't be able to bet the saiyan prince in battle, he could hold his own. He'd seen Goten's progress throughout the years and he was impressed.

The night passed and Goten had passed the tests that the Briefs' had set up. The crowd thinned and Trunks said goodbye to his parents. The couple walked to the car. Goten inhaled some of the cool night air, feeling more and more relieved.

"I did well," Goten puffed out his chest.

Trunks ruffled his hair, "Yes, you did. See? I told you it wasn't that bad."

"Man, I thought for sure the night was over when I saw Bulla and 17-" He froze.

The older demi saiyan rose a brow, "What about my sister and 17?"

"Nothing."

"Goten-"

"Nooooottthhhhiiiinnngggg…." The Son boy smiled, "I think you'll find out later. Right now I just want to go home and give my super-hot boyfriend a handjob."

Trunks quickly got behind the wheel of the car, "Well, I wouldn't want to keep my chibi waiting."

* * *

Merry Fucking Holidays! This isn't very good, but I wanted to get something out before Christmas. And I wanted some yaoi in my stories. Tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Want to kill it? Tell me!


End file.
